<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crisantemos by Angie Grandchester (Angie2887)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973951">Crisantemos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie2887/pseuds/Angie%20Grandchester'>Angie Grandchester (Angie2887)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie2887/pseuds/Angie%20Grandchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanahaki Disease mejor conocida como Vomito de Flor, es una infección causada por el amor no correspondido, derivado de un amor unilateral. Strange lo sabe, conoce la cura y aun así, prefiere morir a dejar de amarlo. </p>
<p>El Crisantemo simboliza fidelidad, optimismo, alegría y larga vida. En el terreno mágico se dice que las flores de los Crisantemos ejercen una atracción sobre las mariposas y atraen a las hadas de los jardines. Un crisantemo rojo transporta amor; un crisantemo blanco simboliza verdad y amor leal, también es un símbolo de sabiduría y de honestidad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crisantemos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#IronStrange #LargaVidaAlIronStrange</p>
<p>Dedicado a Jeanine Katja para el evento "I love 3000" del maravilloso grupo de FB "Sociedad de Artistas Unidos por el IronStrange"</p>
<p>Agradecimiento especial a Addi Jazmin, pues sin su apoyo, orientación y corrección éste regalo no seria lo que es.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Crisantemos</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era todo lo que la mayoría quería ser: fue un prestigioso médico especializado en neurocirugía que si bien ya no ejercía, nada quitaba lo excelente que era; incluso en la actualidad, Palmer seguía acudiendo a él para consultar casos que realmente no le representaban un reto a su inteligencia pero si a sus manos. Era el Hechicero Supremo, el protector de esta realidad, el maestro de las artes místicas y excelente guerrero pues su entrenamiento físico había rendido frutos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poseía una memoria idílica, una personalidad única, quizás un poco sarcástica y algo irreverente pero sin duda, eso era parte de su encanto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Físicamente hablando se sabía atractivo, era considerado alto con su 1.89 m de estatura; su complexión muscular era agradable a la vista, músculos donde debía de haber y nada de grasa más que la estrictamente necesaria. Sus ojos de un color peculiar sin duda, era un tema del que siempre hablaron los demás; para él, eran simplemente lindos y poco usuales, ¡vamos! Ni el 1% de la población tenían un color igual. Su tono de piel níveo era el complemento ideal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero nada de eso parecía haber sido suficiente para atraer al amor de su vida; ahora, ni con todo el poder que poseía podía cambiar algo, y es que, hablando científicamente, sabía que existía una forma de <em>"curarse"</em> pero... pero consideraba que el precio era muy alto, uno que no quería pagar, porque al hacerlo perdería lo que consideraba lo más hermoso e importante de su vida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Estaba enfermo, imaginó que sucedería tarde o temprano; aun no era grave y nadie más que Wong y Christine lo sabían y pretendía que así fuera hasta llegado el último de sus días. Porque por más que fuera el Hechicero Supremo y su verdadera naturaleza era protegida por Eternidad, con grandes poderes de ocultismo y con una longevidad inmensa, nada salvo la extirpación lo salvaría y aunque renaciera cientos de veces más, nunca volvería a sentirlo, a amarlo y ese era un precio que no pagaría; prefería morir y jamás reencarnar a vivir casi una eternidad sin siquiera recordarlo.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Reporte Médico</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p><b>Nombre:</b> <em>Stephen </em><em>Vicent</em><em> Strange</em></p>
<p><b>Edad:</b> <em>Sin registro</em></p>
<p><b>Género:</b> <em>Masculino</em></p>
<p><b>Diagnóstico:</b> <em>Hanahaki</em><em>Disease</em></p>
<p><b>Fase:</b> <em>Inicial</em></p>
<p>
  <b>Recomendaciones: </b>
  <em>Extirpación quirúrgica antes de llegar a fase dos</em>
</p>
<p><b>Descripción de la enfermedad: </b><em><span class="u">Hanahaki</span></em><em><span class="u">Disease</span></em> conocida como <em><span class="u">Vomito de Flor</span></em> proviene de las palabras japonesas <b>hana (花)</b>, que significa "flor", y <b>hakimasu</b><b> (吐 き ま す)</b> que significa "vomitar". Es una infección causada por el amor no correspondido, derivado de un amor unilateral (del paciente hacia el ser amado de forma pura e incondicional). El enfermo tose y lanza pétalos de flores ya que esta enfermedad ataca directamente a los pulmones en su fase inicial; conforme avanza la infección, los órganos mayormente dañados son la tráquea y el corazón. Los pétalos más comunes que aquejan en esta enfermedad son los pétalos de flor de cerezo, caléndulas, dalias y claveles para convertirse en pétalos de rosa conforme la infección se agrava; poco son los casos conocidos y documentados en donde se hace presente otro tipo de pétalos.</p>
<p>Esta enfermedad se desarrolla en tres fases que a continuación se describen:</p>
<p><strong>1ra Fase:</strong> el enfermo presenta uno o varios de los siguientes síntomas.</p>
<p>Fiebre<br/>Garganta seca<br/>Dolor al hablar y dificultad para respirar<br/>Toser de forma fuerte y constante<br/>Toser esporádicamente pétalos de flor Dolor de cabeza</p>
<p><strong>2da Fase:</strong> los síntomas se agravan pasando del dolor de cabeza a la migraña constante, la tos se complica con expulsiones de sangre acompañada de una cantidad mayor de pétalos generando asfixia. Se empiezan a generar raíces en los pulmones.</p>
<p><strong>3ra Fase:</strong> el sistema inmunológico se debilita, la respiración es complicada. Los ataques de tos son acompañados de grandes cantidades de pétalos y sangre. Las raíces se extienden hacia el corazón y tráquea desarrollando en el proceso espinas que desgarran los músculos con heridas pequeñas pero muy dolorosas.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arrugó la hoja mientras tosía sin control, llevando su diestra a su boca para en instantes ver como entre sus dedos había pétalos de crisantemo; sintiendo como su corazón dolía y no por la enfermedad, en este instante dolía por él y dolía por amarlo.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>—Stephen, tienes que hacerte la cirugía no puedes dejarte morir. –Le volvió a decir, esta era ya una plática recurrente entre ellos pues en cada visita que le hacía, se lo decía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No. –Respondió mientras su vista se perdía en el gran ventanal del Sanctum Sanctorum. Dando la misma respuesta de siempre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¡Eres el Hechicero Supremo! debe haber algo que puedas hacer, haz tu magia o que se yo pero, por favor, no puedes dejarte morir, no así. –Se negaba a perderlo, era un gran hombre, uno de los más inteligentes que ha conocido, era el protector de este mundo, era... era el hombre que alguna vez creyó amar y al que ahora consideraba un gran amigo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Alguna vez has amado? –Le pregunto sin siquiera verla. —Amado de verdad, con todo tu ser, siendo tu prioridad su seguridad, pasando tú mismo a segundo plano, velando por su bienestar y felicidad, aun si esa felicidad no eres tú, dime Christine, ¿has amado? –clavo sus bellos iris claros en los ojos de la doctora sentada frente a él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se quedó callada sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, mordiendo su labio para tratar de controlarlas porque la verdad era que no; ella no había amado a nadie con esa pasión y devoción; ella creyó amar a Stephen pero después del accidente la realidad la golpeo sin contemplación ni margen de equivocación, simple y sencillamente porque ante su rechazo y desprecio, de su boca nunca salieron esos hermosos y mortales pétalos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No, no he amado –respondió con un hilillo de voz, encogiéndose en su lugar, sujetando sus manos en una muda forma de tratar de reconfortarse a sí misma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>El doctor no dijo más palabras, simplemente dejó de verla para nuevamente concentrar su vista en el ventanal, rememorando una y otra vez al amor de su vida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Verlo perderse una vez en su mundo le dolió, quizás no lo amaba pero eso no significaba que no lo quisiera, que no se preocupara por él y fue este amor fraternal el que le dio el valor que necesitaba, valor para preguntarle lo que ni Wong sabía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Quién es? Stephen, ¿Quién ha robado tu corazón? ¿Quién te está matando de esta forma tan cruel?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se levantó y rodeo la pequeña mesa de té que los separaba, llegó a su costado y como si de una niña pequeña se tratara se sentó a su lado, recargo su cuerpo en la pierna del que alguna vez fue el mejor neurocirujano y coloco sus manos sobre la rodilla de este para instantes después colocar ahí su barbilla.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Habla conmigo, si quieres que te deje morir sin siquiera mover un dedo necesito saber cuándo menos el por qué, porque dejarte morir y por quien. Deja cuando menos a tu alma aligerar su carga.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Realmente no esperaba respuesta a sus preguntas, sabía que el hechicero era tan cerrado y hermético que bien podrían quedarse así por una eternidad y él no diría una sola palabra; pero no se iría, se quedaría ahí con él simple y sencillamente porque era lo que necesitaban, ella demostrándole que no estaba solo y él, el necesitaba desahogarse, era necesario.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Anthony Edward Stark. –Dijo después de unos minutos; su nombre le sabía a gloria y a hiel en mismas proporciones, aún así, su corazón dio un vuelco al solo recordarlo. –Me enamoré nada más y nada menos que de Iron-Man. Amo con todo mi corazón y mi fuerza a Tony Stark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Su voz era apenas un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado en esa solitaria habitación. Sintió la libración y el descanso abrirse paso a través de su corazón, removiendo en su interior los pétalos que confirmaban lo que acaba de decir; la prueba más que tangible de sus sentimientos. Nunca había expresado en voz alta que amaba al genio detrás de la armadura y recién descubría que se sentía bien, ¡más que bien! Se sentía real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Estaba anonada, de entre los millones de personas de los que su colega podría haberse enamorado tuvo que hacerlo que de un hombre, y no de cualquier hombre; se enamoró de nada más y nada menos que del rico heredero de la familia Stark, del hombre que frente al mundo dijo "Yo soy Iron-Man", quien era por mucho considerado un héroe, héroe con el que su amigo había luchado hombro a hombro y codo a codo en pro del bienestar de la mitad del universo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No dijo nada, Strange al fin estaba abriéndose y no sería ella quien arruinara este avance. Pronto sintió una caricia sobre su cabeza, su amigo empezó un suave masaje que la hacía sentir relajada, alerta y atenta a la voz de su amigo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tony y yo nos conocimos de una forma poco convencional –soltó una pequeña risa al recordar su plática en el las escaleras del santuario, rio ligeramente con más sentimiento al recordar como la sagrada reliquia, la capa de levitación, se había atrevido a nalguear al castaño. –Nuestro primer encuentro nos llevó de inmediato a un viaje sin retorno, al menos para mí. No te aburriré con los detalles de esa travesía, solo diré que Tony puede ser algo irritante y persuasivo cuando quiere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nuevamente quedó todo en silencio, él recordando lo vivido, deteniendo el tren de sus memorias en el instante en que decidió usar el ojo de Agamotto para ver los posibles futuros y ella, haciendo conjeturas, esperando de forma paciente a que siguiera el relato.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sabía que la batalla sería difícil y quería ganar ventaja, se jugaba la vida y existencia de la realidad tal cual conocemos. Decidí ver los posibles futuros, vi exactamente 14'000,605 posibles futuros –suspiró –Tony pregunto por el resultado, por saber si ganábamos –su sonrisa se deformo en sus labios siendo sustituida por una mueca de amargura –y le mentí, Christine, le mentí viéndolo a los ojos; le dije que solo en uno ganábamos, pero... la verdad es que existían dos posibles futuros donde derrotábamos a Thanos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A su mente llegaron los dos resultados, uno más desgarrador que el otro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El primero era el que vivían, este donde con ayuda de Banners lograron erradicar el ejército del titán siendo el mismo científico quien sacrificara su vida pues era el segundo chasquido que daba, pero feliz de poder reunirse con Natasha, sintiendo al fin la paz y tranquilada que los rayos gamma le robaron. El precio fue alto, sí, cualquiera que sacrificara su vida por el bien mayor era un precio que solo los héroes estaban dispuestos a pagar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El segundo futuro se lo confirmo pues su amado castaño era quien se sacrificaba, era quien le regresaba paz al universo al ser quien diera su vida. Era el futuro con la menor cantidad de bajas, pero a sus ojos era el inconcebible, el costo era incalculable, era una abominación y él no podía permitir que ese futuro sucediera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mientras veía los futuros pudo conocer al millonario, ver en realidad la persona bondadosa que era, como siempre se sacrificaba por lo demás y sobre todo, pudo ver al verdadero hombre bajo la armadura, ese ser con imperfecciones, miedos y temores; ese hombre que aunque era sarcástico, irónico y hasta algo grosero, era, quien hacia latir su corazón; en cada futuro lo vio y, en cada futuro se enamoró.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Has escuchado a las personas decir que se enamoran día a día de su pareja? –preguntó sin realmente esperar una respuesta y sin darle tiempo a la doctora a responder –yo sí, y solía burlarme de ellos, creía que eran unos idiotas; sin embargo, yo mismo me vi enamorándome millones de veces, porque en todos los futuros que vi, Tony siempre era una mejor versión de sí mismo. Así que tome mi decisión. ¿Egoísta? Sí. ¿Buena o mala? Depende. ¿Sabía que esto pasaría? Sí, tenía idea y acepte las consecuencias de mis decisiones. ¿Me arrepiento? No. Si tuviera que volver a hacerlo lo haría sin pensarlo siquiera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Palmer no creía lo escuchaba, en todos los años que tenia de conocer a Stephen jamás lo había escuchado hablar así. Podía imaginar que tanto amor sentía su amigo por el filántropo pues <em><span class="u">Hanahaki Disease </span></em>no afectaba a menos qué tu amor fuera real, desinteresado y puro, de esos que solo se escuchan en los cuentos de hadas y aún así, solo aparecía si es que la persona dueña de tus sentimientos no te correspondía. Siempre creyó que se necesitaba estar muy loco para no corresponder a quien te amará tanto; pero ahora, se daba cuenta que no era precisamente de esa forma. También, creyó estúpidos a quienes se dejaban morir por esta enfermedad sobre todo porque había una "cura"; pero nuevamente, el conocimiento y comprensión de este tema salía de sus capacidades de entendimiento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giró un poco su rostro para poder ver al nuevo hombre que ante ella se revelaba, un hombre enamorado, con una convicción inquebrantable, dispuesto a dar su vida por quien su corazón había elegido. Ahora, todo era diferente, lo podía ver e incluso sentir aunque no lo pudiera poner en palabras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Cuando se dio la batalla final me sentía aterrado, sabía que el futuro se decidiría en breves instantes, solo era cuestión de que un par de cosas sucedieran, que un pequeño gran héroe lograra lo que se creía inalcanzable y entonces, todo sucedería. Hice todo lo que en mis manos estuvo para encausar el resultado que anhelaba; cuide de Tony tanto como me era permitido y justo en el momento preciso, Spider-Man lo logró, llevo el guantelete al momento y lugar indicados. En ese instante lo supe, mi amado estaría a salvo, la llama de su vida no se extinguiría, no al menos ese día; no pude contenerme y busque sus bellos ojos, el sostuvo mi mirada y solo pude indicar uno; porque ahora, solo existía este futuro donde ganábamos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Justo en ese segundo fue cuando Banners apareció, no dio oportunidad a nada, no dio explicaciones, solo tomó el guante y dio el chasquido. Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos; Thanos y su ejército desaparecieron volviéndose cenizas, Tony me vio directo a los ojos esperando mi confirmación de la evidente victoria. Victoria que nos supo amarga pues vimos ante nosotros un Hulk dejándose caer sin fuerzas y todos corrimos a su encuentro, sus últimas palabras aún resuenan en mi mente cada noche, porque él lo vio, lo supo y aun así lo hizo. Me miró y simplemente pude agradecerle en silencio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—"Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo amigo mío –sus grandes ojos amenazaban con cerrarse para siempre e incluso en ese estado, hacía lo imposible por no irse, no sin despedirse. –Gracias a todos, son mi familia... gracias por aceptarme tal cual soy... -sus ojos se centraron nuevamente en el Hechicero Supremo –cuídalo, parece que no pero... pero lo necesita... te necesita."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un nuevo silencio se cernía sobre ellos, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, Stephen reviviendo el momento y haciendo una silenciosa plegaria por el alma de su amigo. Porque lo era, así como en cada futuro se enamoró del hombre de hierro, en muchos más vio la amistad que se desarrollaba con el científico. Le dolía su sacrificio tanto como el agradecimiento que le tenía. La doctora se sentía abrumada, mucho había estado en juego, mucho se sufrió y poco comprendía. Lo que acaba de escuchar no lo habría imaginado y envuelta por ese silencio que ya no le parecía pesado su cerebro se permitió cuestionar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¡Espera! ¿Me estás diciendo que Hulk sabía que debía morir? pero... pero ¿Cómo lo sabía? Y sus últimas palabras... -se levantó de golpe como si un resorte la hubiera impulsado, ocasionando con el movimiento brusco que el neurocirujano clavara sus grises ojos en ella no entendiendo al cien su reacción –Stephen, dices que sus últimas palabras fueron <em>"cuídalo, parece que no pero te necesita." </em>¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Qué más vio? ¿Por qué te dijo esas palabras?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era lo mismo que él se había cuestionado incontables noches, significaban tanto y nada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—En realidad no estoy seguro. Tengo una teoría pero es solo eso. Una teoría.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Cuál es? –cuestionó porque necesitaba respuestas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soltó un suspiró más profundo que los ya había dado; era solo una teoría y la verdad es que no le había puesto la debida atención, más que una teoría era solo una idea. Con calma y elegancia, justo como solía hacer al desplazarse, se levantó del cómodo sillón, dio un par de pasos buscando acercarse más al ventanal. Su vista viajo a través del cristal y por sobre la ciudad para posar sus bellos iris en el lugar donde sabía estaba la otra mitad de su corazón. La Torre Stark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christine lo observó, algo en la mirada del hombre frente a ella cambio y justo cuando estaba por exigirle que le digiera su idea, este comenzó a hablar aunque, parecía que hablaba más para el mismo que con ella. Con cautela se acercó lo suficiente para escucharlo bien y al mismo tiempo sin robar su espacio, pues sabía que era algo que a él no le gustaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Creó... creó que cuando tuvo todas las gemas en el guantelete la primera ocasión, se permitió buscar entre el tiempo y la realidad la forma de recuperar a Black Widow; obviamente la gema le mostro los futuros, quizás el vio lo mismo que yo. Si eso fue así, no me queda más que agradecerle pues se sacrificó. Creó que para él era mejor irse y poder reunirse con Natasha a quedarse en este mundo sin ella y sin al que consideraba un hermano. –Su ojos grises no dejaban de ver hacia el hogar de Tony, algo no cuadraba. –Me pidió que lo cuidara y juro que lo he hecho y así será hasta mi último aliento, pero...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¡Wow! ¡Alto ahí! Él te dijo "Amigo mío" –vio directo a los ojos de su colega pues en cuanto fue interrumpido centro su atención en ella – ¡¿No lo ves?! Él vio lo mismo, él sabía que habrían sido amigos y algo me dice que él vio más allá de donde tú mismo viste. El vio algo que tus estas obviando. Dime Strange, ¿has hablado con Tony? ¿Le has hecho conocedor de tus sentimientos? –cuestionó haciendo nuevas teorías en su mente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¡No, claro que no! como podría decirle lo que siento si él es feliz, ¡Por Dios, Christine! Tiene una maravillosa mujer a su lado la cual es también la madre de su hija. ¿Cómo crees que podría siquiera confesarle esto? –hizo puños sus manos aun cuando esta acción le lastimó –El solo me ve como un amigo, todo este tiempo solo he sido un amigo para él –y con nuevos bríos señalo a su amiga –y tienes prohibido ir a decirle algo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¡¿Qué?! No eres quien para prohibirme...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¡Soy tu paciente maldita sea! Tienes prohibido violar esa confidencialidad. Nadie debe saber lo que te he dicho, ni una sola palabra, ¿he sido claro? –Sin duda, Stephen Vincent Strange, era alguien que ya de por sí intimidaba pero verlo así, no solo como el gran hombre que es, sino también siendo el Hechicero Supremo lo hacía aún más intimidante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¡Ah! ¡Eres un estúpido Strange! –Le gritó y salió hecha una furia azotando cuanta puerta se le atravesara en su camino. ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugarle esa carta? ¿Cómo le ordenaba algo así? Stephen podría ser un hombre con una mente prodigiosa pero era un estúpido.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>—Estas empeorando, ¿Por qué la doctora Palmer no ha venido? ¿Acaso no hay algún medicamento para controlar esto? –cuestionó mientras escuchaba a Strange toser de forma que intuía era dolorosa en la habitación contigua.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>El guardián del santuario y amigo de Strange veía con no muy buenos ojos que se dejara morir, pensó que recapacitaría y haría algo al respecto. Hoy en día era relativamente fácil solucionarlo pues la ciencia, como siempre, buscaba acabar con lo que no entendía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Solo es un poco de tos, todavía viviré, mi muerte aun esta algo lejos. –Comentó mientras ingresaba a la habitación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Seguramente. –Lo vio con reproche y estaba por empezar una nueva reprimenda cuando algo captó totalmente su atención. Con pasos presurosos se acercó al maestro del santuario y antes de que este pudiera notarlo siquiera, de forma rápida retiró un destello blanco. Algo que sabía existía y que conforme todo se complicara vería, mas nada lo preparó para lo que ahora veía en la palma de su mano. – ¿Hace cuánto? –pregunto mientras enseñaba el pétalo que sostenía entre sus dedos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No quería responder, él sabía perfectamente lo que significaba y era por eso mismo que había sido cuidadoso, no deseaba que los demás lo vieran; no por pena o porque sintieran lástima por él. Lo hacía porque sabía el significado y la verdad no estaba preparado para dar explicaciones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Tienes idea de qué significa? ¿Creíste que podrías ocultarlo? ¿Por qué haces esto?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sí, lo sé. ¡Por amor a Dios! Claro que lo sé. Pero que lo sepa no cambia nada. Solo lo hace más complicado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>––No. ¡Esto! –Dijo mientras extendía su brazo y colocaba frente a los ojos del doctor el pétalo –no ha sucedido en milenios. Dime Hechicero Supremo ¿Por qué crees que de entre todos los seres humanos que han desarrollado Hanahaki, jamás se ha escuchado o documentado de alguien que arroje pétalos de Crisantemo?}</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Su voz tembló, conocía la respuesta, como diablos no iba a saberla si fue de las primeras cosas que se leyó y que jamás dejó de estar presente en su mente. El nudo en su garganta no se deshacía por lo que con toda la fuerza que poseía se obligó a responder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sí, si lo sé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¡¿Entonces?! ¡No puedes dejarte morir! –Lo miró directo a los ojos, intentando transmitir lo que en palabras le costaba expresar. Respiró profundo, tratando de ordenar sus ideas para poder explicarse mejor. –Stephen, sé que para ti el precio es muy alto, pero has pensado si quiera en lo que le costará al mundo perderte. Dime, ¿Por qué no ha aparecido quien te pueda suceder como Maestro de las Artes Místicas?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Alguien llegará. ¡No soy el único hechicero! ¡Dios! Hay toda una orden, hay cientos de personas preparándose para ser hechiceros, protectores del mundo, hay...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Y ninguno es tan bueno como tú. Es que acaso ya no lo recuerdas, ¿Por qué Ancestral pudo morir? ¿Qué fue diferente en su pelea con Kaecilius a todas las demás? –interrumpió al de ojos claros y lo siguió mirando de forma neutra, en sus ojos no había reproche, lastimá o algo que no fuera paz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No... yo... quizás... -su prodigioso cerebro buscaba dar una respuesta diferente a la real, pero era imposible inventar algo. Suspiró resignado. Wong conocía tan bien como él la verdad. No había forma de engañarlo. No a él. –Yo, eso había de diferente; Ancestral pudo al fin dejarse morir porque ella sabía que su sucesor había llegado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos, cada uno evaluando las palabras recién pronunciadas. Wong tomó la palabra para hacerle ver las cosas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Escúchame muy atentamente. Eres el Hechicero Supremo pero eso no quiere decir que lo sepas todo o que tú mismo destino este escrito –hizo una pausa mientras se sentaba en el sofá e invitaba a su amigo a hacer lo mismo. –El que presentes pétalos de Crisantemo en lugar de cualquier otro tipo de flor no es casualidad; el Hanahaki, en tu caso, es totalmente diferente. No solo te matará llegado el momento, está unido a algo más... a alguien más... tu vida no es solo tuya Strange, está ligada y atada por el hilo rojo del destino; recuerda que no importa cuánto se estire, enrede o tense, nunca dejara de existir, tú, tu alma, tu esencia misma está atada mucho más allá del plano físico y terrenal, incluso más allá de lo espiritual. Y espero comprendas lo que significa así como espero tomes la decisión correcta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sin esperar respuesta se puso de pie, creo un portal y conjuró un servicio de té mismo que fue dejado frente al portador de la capa de levitación. Una vez llevada a cabo la acción procedió a conjurar otro hechizo. Esto hizo al doctor casi brincar en su lugar, reconocía el hechizo, sabía de su existencia más nunca lo encontró.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Ese es...? –Quiso preguntar pero Wong lo interrumpió antes de siquiera terminar de formular la pregunta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sí, lo es.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Pero...? –Quería saber cómo era posible eso pero nuevamente su amigo no le permitió hablar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No olvides que yo soy el bibliotecario. –Y con una pequeña sonrisa se retiró.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Strange era un hombre de hábitos y disciplina. Con responsabilidades que iban más allá de la compresión de la mayoría de las personas que lo rodeaban. Dentro los hábitos más recientes que había adquirido, justo después de la batalla final, era abrir un portal que lo llevara al único lugar donde su adolorido corazón podía encontrar un poco de paz. Esas visitas en últimas fechas habían disminuido pues su salud ya no era tan estable, le aterrorizaba la idea de entrar en un ataque de tos incontrolable y terminar exponiéndose ante él.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>El millonario era muchas cosas y una de sus mayores cualidades era su mente; no era ni una pizca de tonto y sabía que algo iba mal; el Doc o Maguito como solía llamarle, llevaba más de dos semanas sin visitarle y eso lo tenía inquieto pues había notado como de forma sutil las visitas diarias se tornaron espaciadas, primero cada tercer día, después dos veces a la semana y ahora... ahora con suerte lo veía una vez por semana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Y bien? ¿Ya me lo dirás? –la mirada que Pepper le dirigió lo descoloco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Decirte qué?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¡Por favor Tony! Te conozco bien. Algo te preocupa, algo te tiene intranquilo. Llevas ya tres meses, casi cuatro en este estado; creó que a estas alturas, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, merezco saber que sucede.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La miró asombrado, jamás creyó que ella se percataría de ese sentimiento de ansiedad que lo aquejaba desde hace meses, era un sentimiento que no pensó volver a sentir, y es que siendo honesto, desde que Strange había llegado a su vida ese sentimiento negativo, esa inseguridad y esa sensación de vacío habían desaparecido; de alguna forma la amistad del Hechicero llenaba un huequito que siempre había sentido y no que no era consiente de este hasta que su amigo dejó de hacer sus visitas regulares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Yo? ¡Estas alucinando! solo, solo soy yo, Tony... el Tony de siempre –su balbuceo incesante y su rápido hablar no ayudaban mucho, sabía que la mujer frente a él lo conocía incluso mejor que él mismo, no tenía caso mentirle. -¡está bien! – se rindió y se dejó caer dramáticamente sobre el sofá que le daba una perfecta vista de la ciudad, justo hacia donde sabía estaba Greenwich Village y aunque no podía ver la calle Bleecker, algo dentro de él le decía que ahí estaba la casa del Hechicero que casualmente, de alguna forma lo tenía hechizado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tony, no soy tonta y te haré esto más fácil. Tú estás enamorado y, no es de mí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? –de la impresión se había sentado, ahora miraba directamente a la madre de su hija quien con toda la calma se servía un whisky en las rocas. –Definitivamente creó que estás trabajando demasiado, querida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Quizás. Sería bueno tomarme unas vacaciones, aunque si hiciera eso, tú colapsarías –le sonrió de forma cálida –te conozco incluso mejor de lo que tú te conoces y me atrevo a decirte que solo existe una persona aparte de mí que te conoce igual o más que yo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>El silencio reinó y solo fue roto por el sonido de los hielos al derretirse y chocar unos contra otros.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Soy consciente de que me quieres tanto como yo a ti, pero se bien que no es amor. Hemos estado por tanto tiempo juntos y pasado por mucho que de alguna forma eso nos unió, juntó nuestros caminos pero nunca los enlazó. –Tomó una bocanada de aire porque si bien sabía que no lo amaba eso no hacía más fácil decírselo. Porque ¿Cómo le dices al padre de tu hija que lo siente por ti no es amor sin confundirlo o hacerlo colapsar?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Con calma recorrió la distancia que los separaba, se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano, dio un apretón ligero, uno que era un gesto que compartían desde hace tanto y que transmitía más que las palabras que pudieran salir de sus labios.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Estás enamorado, ha ganado tu corazón sin que tú te dieras cuenta, lo de ustedes es... es mágico... es algo que no se puede describir con palabras... simplemente lo sientes... lo ves y déjame decirte que eso, tu y yo no lo tenemos. No porque no nos queramos, sino porque tú y yo no nos amamos, no al menos como se ama al amor de tu vida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¡Espera! No me estarás queriendo decir que...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Pe... pero... pero es...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Y? ¿Cuándo ha sido eso un impedimento para ti? Eres la persona menos prejuiciosa que he conocido, mmm... al menos en ese aspecto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¡Hey! Era joven y quería experimentar. –Sonrió recordando cuán desastrosa y excesiva había sido su juventud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Solo... solo date la oportunidad ¿sí? Las cosas entre tú y yo no cambiaran... al menos no para mal. Siempre serás el padre de Morgan y yo su madre. Siempre serás mi mejor amigo.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Christine sabía de primera mano de su testarudez pues la había vivido en carne propia y de cómo una vez enfrascado en una idea, nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar, por lo menos así había sido durante todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerle, pero quizás eso podría cambiar; ahora, jugaba la única carta que le quedaba, lo único que quizás podría salvarle la vida; porque el día que recibió su título hizo un juramento, uno que sostendría aun en contra de la voluntad de su amigo y si para eso tenía que mover todas sus influencias con gusto lo haría.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Wong se negaba, Ancentral le dejó una misión a largo plazo <em>"cuidar y apoyar al Hechicero Supremo Stephen Strange"</em> y si para cumplir con su misión tenía que ir en contra de los tontos designios del mismo Hechicero Supremo con gusto lo haría. Le dio su espacio y su tiempo para que el mismo hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, pero en vista de que el necio de su "jefe" no lo hacía, lo haría él. Era tiempo de hablar con la doctora Palmer.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>—Un mes, ¡un maldito mes! –murmuraba mientras daba vueltas a lo largo del laboratorio; se sentía frustrado y aunque sabía por qué se sentía así, su inseguridad le hacía evitar el tomar el toro por los cuernos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Vas a hacer un hoyo, papá.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Detuvo su andar al escucharla, la vio detenidamente y sonrió; no importaba que sucediera o que tan mal pudieran estar las cosas, su pequeña nena siempre le alegraba el día, la vida y el corazón.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces por aquí? –No pudo evitar preguntar mientras se acercaba a ella y le sonreía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Mamá dijo que sería bueno para ti, y por eso Happy me trajo aquí. –Respondió mientras se sentaba en el sillón que había en la esquina del cuarto y de su hermosa mochila sacaba una caja con donas, las cuales pretendía comer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al verla suspiró, era la parte más bella de su vida; la luz de su ojos, lo mejor que había hecho en toda su jodida vida. Era lo único en lo que no lo había arruinado y esperaba no hacerlo en lo que le quedaba de vida. Sin dejar de verla le robó una dona, acarició su cabecita, le regalo un guiño y sonrisa marca Stark. Ella respondió con la misma sonrisa y guiño, luciendo aún más adorable de lo que ya era. Dios lo amparará durante la pubertad de su hija, algo le decía que tenía mucho que inventar y muchas mejoras que hacer en su traje para evitar la fuerza letal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Mami dice que estás enamorado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Escucho la afirmación mientras se sentaba a su lado y de reojo la miraba. Morgan era su hija y como tal era demasiado inteligente, esperaba esta charla pero no tan pronto, aunque hablarlo de una vez sería lo mejor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Ah, sí? Y ¿qué más te ha dicho mamá? –cuestionó viéndola de reojo y dando una mordida a su dona recién robada de la caja.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Que eso no cambia las cosas. Que sigues amándome porque soy lo mejor de tu vida y que no importa que tanto ames a otras personas, siempre me amarás 3,000 más que a ellos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Observó cómo su pequeña sonreía para enseguida morder la dona que tenía frente a ella. Escucharla le hizo sentir el ser más afortunado del planeta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Mamá es muy lista y siempre tiene la razón. Te amo 3,000 más que a todos los demás. Eres importante, muy muy importante. Nunca lo olvides ¿sí? –Le preguntó viéndola a los ojos, deseaba con todo su corazón que ella entendiera lo importante que era.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sí. –Volvió a sonreír. – ¿Quién es él? ¿Cómo es? ¿Crees que le agrade? Mami dice que es muy guapo, inteligente y que sabe hacer cosas muy bonitas con mmm... ¿Cómo dijo?... mmm... ¡ah, sí! magia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, sabía que Pepper era muy abierta y que la educación que le habían dado a su hija era poco convencional. Ahora entendía que quizás si eran muy liberales y habían abordado temas que una pequeña de apenas ocho años no debería conocer. Ahora solo le quedaba enfrentar las consecuencias de sus decisiones y dar las respuestas que su hija pedía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¡Mierda! –Susurró al darse cuenta del predicamento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Esto es una mierda?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¡No! No, no, no. –Enfatizo sus múltiples no con sus manos y el constante movimiento de cabeza. –Olvida eso ¿vale? Y no lo digas delante de mamá.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Entonces?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Por qué no podía negarle algo? Ah sí, porque era su hija y su no sabía cómo decirle que no, aunado al hecho de que el ataque de ojitos de cachorro a medio morir no ayudaban mucho. Volvió a suspirar. ¿Cuántos llevaba ya? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que eran más de lo que había dado en toda su vida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Nena, le agradaras, siempre lo haces, eres adorable y demasiado linda; eso es algo de lo que sé me tendré que preocupar en unos años. –Otro suspiro salió de sus labios. –Y sí, mami esta en lo cierto, es un hombre guapo, es alto, de piel clara y con unos ojos muy hermosos –le sonrió al ver como tenía toda su atención, justo como cuando le contaba una historia –aunque tú eres más hermosa –le dio un guiño –también es muy inteligente; no tanto como tu papá pero si más que muchas personas. Es doctor, un gran neurocirujano y tiene complejo de rockola andante –soltó una pequeña carcajada al recordarlo –y es un gran mago; él es el Hechicero Supremo, es el protector de este mundo, con grandes poderes y hace que de sus manos salgan unas luces muy bonitas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morgan tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios y una mirada brillosa, algo pasaba por la mente de su pequeña, había curiosidad y algo le decía que cuando conociera a Stephen, iba a cuestionarlo hasta de lo que no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Es un héroe como tú?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sí, uno muy grande. –Le respondió tocando su naricita. Recordarlo le hacía sentir un calorcito agradable acompañado de un cosquilleo en su pecho, sensaciones que solo el Hechicero podía provocarle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Y por qué no está aquí contigo?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Porque... porque... él está en su casa haciendo... mmm... algo, algo con su magia. - ¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué no lo había visto en un mes? ¿Qué no sabía dónde estaba? ¿Qué no tenía ni una mierda de idea de cómo se encontraba? ¿Qué tal si algo le había sucedido y él ni por enterado? ¿Por qué no tenía un celular como todo el mundo?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Papá, ¿no sabes dónde está, verdad?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuestionó la pequeña Stark haciéndolo sentir peor de lo que ya se venía sintiendo, porque desde hace días sentía un dolorcito en el pecho, uno muy peculiar y por alguna extraña razón a su olfato siempre llegaba el aroma de una flor, una que aún no lograba identificar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos cuando su pequeña lo saco de estos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ve a verlo, búscalo, papá. Tú eres Iron-Man. Eres Tony Stark, nada debería detenerte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y solo esas palabras bastaron para encontrar el valor que le faltaba. Iría a buscarlo. Si Strange no se dignaba a venir, él lo haría. Sonrió con infinito amor a su hija para abrazarla y darle un beso en su cabecita.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Eso haré, nena, eso haré.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>¿Destino? ¿Casualidad? ¿Magia?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ninguno de los tres lo sabía a ciencia cierta, lo único de lo que estaban seguros era que estar ahí, en ese instante, los tres, viéndose unos a otros no era mera coincidencia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Es bueno verlos, necesito hablar con ambos pero debe de ser en otro lugar; el santuario, en estos momentos no está disponible –el apacible Wong tomó la palabra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Me parece bien, señor Stark, ¿usted está de acuerdo? –cuestionó no sabiendo exactamente como dirigirse al millonario; en cierto modo le resultaba alguien intimidante aunque no lograba entender por qué, quizás era por todo lo que Strange le había contado esa última vez que lo vio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Eh? Sí, sí, está bien. –Contesto no sabiendo bien de que iba todo esto, pero si Wong confiaba en esta mujer él debía hacerlo ¿no? Porque Strange confiaba en Wong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Bien, vayamos a la cafetería que está a una cuadra, ahí podremos hablar con calma... -Wong no termino de hablar ya que Tony lo interrumpió.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Te parece si lo hacemos en la torre, creo que ahí podemos tener toda la privacidad que deseemos, tengo buen café y muchas donas. –Ofreció el millonario pues algo en su interior se agitaba de forma extraña y de alguna forma, sabía que la plática tenía mucho que ver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Doctora ¿tiene usted algún inconveniente?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No, por mi está bien. –Confiaba en Wong y si él estaba con ella no tenia de que preocuparse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wong abrió un portal por el cual ingresaron para ser transportados a la entrada de la torre. El dueño empezó a caminar y con un ademan les indico lo siguieran. Siendo quien era no hubo impedimento alguno para llegar hasta el último piso; donde al abrirse las puertas del ascensor pudieron ver el gran departamento de Tony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Una vez instalados en la sala, con café y donas, los presentes se vieron los unos a los otros sin saber cómo romper el silencio que resultaba algo incómodo y como siempre fue el filántropo quien inició la plática.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Esto parece un funeral, es triste y deprimente. –Los observó, pero al ver que no había más que caras largas fue al grano. – ¿Pueden decirme si Strange está bien? No he sabido de él en un mes, ¡un maldito mes! Estoy pensando seriamente contratarle para la fiesta de Morgan, a ver si así logro hacer que aparezca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Palmer se asombró, ¿tan mal estaba Stephen? ¿Un mes sin ver al millonario? Mientras que Wong solo soltó un suspiro largo y pesado, dándole al ambiente un toque tétrico.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sí, puede decirse que sí; al menos vivo sí está.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Wong, ¿Cómo es posible que no haya venido a verlo? ¡Y por un mes! Eso debe estarle costando...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Wow, wow, alto ahí. –Los vio directo–. No estoy entendiendo, ¿Está o no está bien el maguito? Y no se atrevan a mentirme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ambos amigos del maestro de las artes se miraron y a través de esa mirada aceptaron que era momento de involucrar a Stark; aceptando que Strange quizás se enojaría muchísimo con ellos, pero si podían si quiera alargar la vida del Hechicero, con gusto pagarían el precio de tener su desprecio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No. Strange no está bien, está vivo pero no por mucho, el tiempo se nos empieza a agotar, pero para entender...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¡¿Y qué rayos estamos haciendo?! ¿No deberíamos estar yendo a ayudarlo? –se levantó de golpe con su armadura activada producto de su desesperación, pensando en los peligros inminentes que el doctor podría estar enfrentando. –Viernes, activa el protocolo...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Señor Stark, espere por favor –Christine se puso frente a él –por favor, escúchenos primero y después podrá decidir si ayudar o no a Vicent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Algo en los ojos de esa mujer le hicieron desistir de su intento por salir, literalmente, volando rumbo al santuario. Hasta este instante se daba cuenta que no la conocía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Quién eres tú?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Soy Christine Palmer, la doctora de Strange. –Respondió.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Stark, tome asiento y escúcheme, debo contarles algo que ni la doctora conoce; ambos necesitan saber algunas cosas. –Les dedicó una mirada que decía la urgencia de hablar. –Si queremos salvarlo, es primordial que sepan todo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>El silencio se hizo pesado, su corazón se oprimió, algo dentro de él se agito confirmándole las palabras que recién escuchó. Sin ganas ni fuerzas se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Vio como la doctora hacia lo mismo frente a él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wong tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como dándose valor para contar lo que debía decir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Esto empezó hace milenios, cuando la humanidad aún era susceptible y creyente de la magia. Existen dos leyendas, dos historias que el mundo ha olvidado pero que son solo una; les contaré la leyenda de los Crisantemos y, después de eso, señor Stark, la doctora Palmer le dará el informe médico del Hechicero Supremo. Al final usted mismo podrá tener la respuesta que busca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Hace miles de años, en un pueblecito del lejano Japón, vivía un humilde matrimonio con su pequeño hijo. Los tres formaban una familia feliz hasta que un día el niño cayó enfermo. Todas las mañanas se levantaba ardiendo de fiebre y con la carita pálida como la luna en invierno, pero nadie sabía qué le pasaba ni cuál era el origen de sus males.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Los padres probaron todo tipo de pócimas y </em>
  <em>mejunjes</em>
  <em>, pero ninguno de los tratamientos surtió efecto y el pequeño no hacía más que empeorar. Desesperados, pensaron que solo les quedaba una oportunidad: visitar al anciano de barbas blancas que vivía en el bosque.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Según se contaba por toda la región no había hombre más sabio que él. Conocía todas las hierbas medicinales y los remedios para cada enfermedad por rara que fuera ¡Quizá pudiera curar a su hijo!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>– ¡Querido, tenemos que intentarlo! Quédate con el niño mientras yo voy a pedir ayuda al anciano del bosque ¡Solo él puede salvar a nuestro amado hijo!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Derramando lágrimas como gotas de lluvia, la madre se puso una capa de lana y se adentró entre la maleza. Caminó durante una hora hasta que por fin divisó una cabaña de madera rodeada por un cercado. Se acercó a la entrada, llamó a la puerta con el puño y un hombre muy arrugado con barba blanca hasta la cintura salió a recibirla.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>– ¿Qué buscas por aquí, mujer?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>– ¡Perdone que le moleste pero necesito su ayuda!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>– No te preocupes; percibo angustia en tus ojos y en tu voz... ¡Pasa y </em>
  <em>cuéntemelo</em>
  <em> todo!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>La mujer entró y se acomodó en un sencillo banco construido con un tronco. Con el corazón encogido y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, explicó al anciano el motivo de su visita.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>– Señor, mi hijo de dos años está muy grave. Hace días que enfermó y no conseguimos bajarle la temperatura ¡Tiene muchísima fiebre y el rostro blanco como el mármol! No come nada y cada día está más débil. Si no encontramos una cura para él me temo que...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>– Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo.... Voy a ser muy sincero contigo: no conozco el remedio para la enfermedad de tu hijo, pero puedo decirte cuántos días va a vivir.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>– ¿Cómo dice? ¡¿Y sin son pocos?! ...¡No sé si quiero saberlo!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>– No pierdas la esperanza... ¡Nunca se sabe!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>El anciano la miró con ternura y continuó hablando:</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>– Escúchame con atención: ve al bosque y busca una planta que da unas flores amarillas llamadas crisantemos. Elige una de esas flores, </em>
  <em>córtala</em>
  <em> y cuenta los pétalos; el resultado que obtengas será el número de días que va a vivir tu pequeño, o lo que es lo mismo, sabrás si se va a curar o no.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>La madre, rota de dolor, echó a correr en busca de la planta que el anciano le había indicado. No tardó mucho en encontrar un arbusto cubierto de preciosas flores amarillas. Se acercó, arrancó una flor y contó sus pétalos.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>– ¡Oh, no, no puede ser! Sólo tiene cuatro pétalos... ¡Eso significa que solo va a vivir cuatro días más!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Se derrumbó sobre el suelo y gritó con amargura durante un largo rato para desahogarse, pero no se resignó a ese cruel destino. Decidida a alargar la vida de su hijo por muchos años trató de calmarse, se sentó en una piedra y, con mucha delicadeza, comenzó a rasgar los pétalos del crisantemo en finísimas tiras hasta que cada uno quedó dividido en miles de partes.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Cuando terminó, regresó a la cabaña del anciano y le mostró la flor. El hombre, con mucha paciencia, se puso a contar los pétalos, pero eran infinitos y le resultó imposible.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Se </em>
  <em>atusó</em>
  <em> su larga barba blanca, suspiró y miró a la mujer con una sonrisa.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>– Tengo buenas noticias para ti. Esta flor tiene miles y miles de pétalos, y eso significa que tu hijito vivirá muchísimos años. Seguro que se casará y tendrá y muchos hijos y muchos nietos, ya lo verás. Ahora, regresa junto a él y confía en su recuperación.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>– ¡Mil gracias, señor! Jamás olvidaré lo que ha hecho por mí y por mi familia.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>La mujer, desbordante de felicidad, volvió a casa y entró en el cuarto de su hijo. El pequeño ya no estaba inmóvil en la cama, sino sentado sobre unos almohadones, sonriente y comiendo un plato de sopa ¡Se estaba recuperando!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Pocos días después, el color </em>
  <em>sonrosado</em>
  <em> de sus mejillas indicó que había sanado por completo."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Cuenta la leyenda que desde entonces los crisantemos ya no tienen cuatro pétalos sino muchísimos, tantos que nadie es capaz de contarlos todos. Pero esto es solo el porqué de ésta flor posee tantos pétalos, ahora les contaré la otra parte de la leyenda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Esta es la historia de un señor japonés llamado </em>
  <em>Mikao</em>
  <em>, buen esposo, buen padre y buen trabajador, quién en sus ratos libres se dedicaba a meditar y orar como buen budista, siempre le pasaba por la cabeza el hecho de encontrar la manera de sanar a los enfermos de un modo simple y natural, por ello, admiraba mucho la historia de Jesús, del Buda y de otros sanadores de la antigüedad, se preguntaba por ejemplo cuál era el misterio de curar con las manos y como era obvio, dónde estaba el secreto.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>El señor </em>
  <em>Mikao</em>
  <em> buscó por mucho tiempo diferentes formas de curar a los demás de modo natural, probó diferentes métodos y técnicas –incluso no orientales-, no contento con todo ello realizó largas peregrinaciones hacia santuarios muy distantes y maestros del conocimiento de alejadas regiones. Cuando creyó que su búsqueda era en vano y pensando en darse por vencido algo muy extraordinario ocurrió. Pues esa noche –de regreso a Japón- soñó que caminaba en un hermoso prado lleno de pastos frescos y verdes, en su sendero una flor de crisantemo amarilla salió a su encuentro, al acercar sus manos a la delicada flor con el fin de cogerla observó algo curioso, era como si la flor le hablase y le pidiese no ser arrancada, ese acto cambio la actitud del señor </em>
  <em>Mikao</em>
  <em>, quién arrepentido se arrodilló en señal de sumisión, la flor al verlo postrado le dijo que </em>
  <em>oliera</em>
  <em> su aroma y sintiera el profundo lenguaje de las flores y de la naturaleza infinita.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Con el permiso de la flor, el señor </em>
  <em>Mikao</em>
  <em> conoció la bondad de la madre tierra mediante el aroma y desde ese momento comprendió que en los actos simples de la vida estaba el secreto de conectarse con la energía entera del cosmos. Así mismo, descubrió mediante la flor de crisantemo que todo cuanto existe vive y posee energía inteligente, la sola energía potencial capaz de penetrar los últimos rincones de la humanidad más distante. La experiencia con la flor le reveló que todo cuanto existe se encuentra </em>
  <em>interrelacionado</em>
  <em> como una red de telaraña y que la energía cósmica –siempre viva y disponible- se podía redirigir con el poder del pensamiento, la palabra, el silencio, la meditación y el respeto hacia el prójimo.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Cuando el señor </em>
  <em>Mikao</em>
  <em> despertó de su sueño creyó muy inspirado tener la llave que lo conduciría a canalizar la energía de la madre naturaleza por medio de sus manos, eso le permitiría </em>
  <em>redirigirla</em>
  <em> hacia todo objetivo necesario. Práctico y práctico hasta comprender por completo las dimensiones de la enseñanza recibida. Entrenó día y noche con sus propias manos, con su propio cuerpo y por mucho tiempo. En adelante cada experiencia sería enriquecedora e innovadora y de a poco se convencería de estar dando forma a un método natural de sanación, con el solo hecho de aproximar las manos en diversas posiciones alrededor del cuerpo. De eso se trataba –concluyó- de canalizar la energía del universo hacia un objetivo más individual y concreto e ideó poner –por primera vez- el nombre de Reiki a su genial descubrimiento.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Esa temporada el señor </em>
  <em>Mikao</em>
  <em> –muy entusiasmado- se retiró en ayuno a una montaña a fin de agradecer a la sabia naturaleza por el don del cual había sido objeto. En contacto directo con la montaña –y esta vez despierto- tuvo la impresión que todo cuanto le rodeaba se organizaba de energía celestial emergiendo a sus ojos puntitos de luz muy blanca y brillante. Fue así como en actitud de humildad, silencio y trance alcanzó la visión de la luz, un don que le permitiría ver desde su interior el camino de las energías sutiles, no visibles a los ojos comunes. Rodeado de un mar de energía </em>
  <em>Mikao</em>
  <em> entró en la más profunda conexión con el </em>
  <em>cósmos</em>
  <em> alcanzando la iluminación y el entendimiento final de los misterios de la propia vida. A su regreso de la montaña, para entrar en la vida cotidiana el señor </em>
  <em>Mikao</em>
  <em> se dijo a sí mismo que había llegado la hora de trabajar mucho a fin de enseñar todo cuanto había descubierto. Era el nacimiento del sendero del Reiki."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Muy lindos tu cuentos, pero eso ¿qué tiene que ver con Strange? –Preguntó impaciente, no le interesaban cuentos para dormir, él quería ver al neurocirujano y comprobar con sus ojos y tecnología que estaba bien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Cómo se relaciona esto con la enfermedad de Stephen? ¡Oh por Dios! No me digas que él... él esta...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Por qué la doctora se puso tan pálida? ¿Qué podría ser tan malo para que esas historias la alteraran? Flores, magia, ciencia, ciencia, magia, flores, ausencia en forma exponencial creciente. Era un genio; ¡un maldito genio! ¿Qué estaba obviando? Flores... Flores... Magia... y como un rayo la respuesta llegó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—<em><span class="u">Hanahaki</span></em><em><span class="u">Disease</span></em><em><span class="u">, </span></em>¡Por Dios! ¡No! Él... él desarrollo esa maldita enfermedad. –Quiso gritar, llorar, maldecir y romper todo, sin embargo, no pudo más que quedarse inmóvil; su corazón dolía, dolía porque entendía lo que la maldita enfermedad era, que causaba y porque se desarrollaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ambos se voltearon a ver al filántropo, impresionados por la forma tan rápida en que había deducido por sí solo todo, pero Christine se alteró al imaginar que podría estar pasando por la mente del genio, porque ahora comprobaba de primera mano que en verdad era un maldito genio, igual a Strange; sonrió un poco, tal para cual sin duda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Stephen está enamorado de usted y es ese mismo amor lo que está matando. –Si algo aprendió al trabajar tantas horas al lado del mejor neurocirujano de New York, era que las cosas debían decirse tal cuales eran, no debían maquillarlas ni intentar hacerlas parecer mejor. La verdad era la verdad y nada la cambiaria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¡¿Qué?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Por favor, deje que terminemos que hablar, necesita ser conocedor de todos los detalles, hay, hay cosas que debe saber. –Le dijo para tratar de calmarlo y hacerlo regresar a la realidad, al tiempo y momento en el que estaban. –Usted puede salvarlo. –Esas palabras parecieron traerlo de vuelta. –La doctora Palmer le dará el informe médico y después de eso les explicare porque es más complicado de lo que ya es la enfermedad en sí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ok, ok, necesito un trago, esto, esto es más de lo que pensé que sería. –En modo automático se acercó al minibar, sirvió un trago de whisky y lo bebió de un solo golpe; sirvió un segundo y dos vasos más, uno para cada persona que había en la sala. –Siéntanse en la libertad de beber lo que deseen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wong negó, no estaba en plan social y el whisky no era su bebida preferida, menos así, solo en las rocas. Por increíble que parezca, Christine tomo su vaso de la misma forma en que el castaño lo hizo; de golpe y de un solo trago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Buena garganta, doctora –alabó porque no conocía a muchas mujeres que hicieran eso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Gracias. Les daré el informe médico de Strange, al menos el último que se hizo puesto que desde hace dos meses no me ha permitido asistirlo. –dejo salir un suspiro que sonó más a lamento que otra cosa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>El portador de la armadura de hierro se preparó para escuchar lo que estaba seguro sería una mala pasada del destino. ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en no dejarlo ser completamente feliz?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—La enfermedad<em><span class="u">Hanahaki</span></em><em><span class="u">Disease</span></em> es conocida como <em><span class="u">Vomito de Flor.</span></em> Es una infección causada por el amor no correspondido, derivado de un amor unilateral. Strange tose y lanza pétalos de flores ya que esta enfermedad ataca directamente a los pulmones; conforme avanza la infección, los órganos mayormente dañados son la tráquea y el corazón. Los pétalos más comunes que aquejan en esta enfermedad son los pétalos de flor de cerezo, caléndulas, dalias y claveles para convertirse en pétalos de rosa conforme la infección se agrava; poco son los casos conocidos y documentados en donde se hace presente otro tipo de pétalos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se detuvo un momento, simplemente no podía ser tan insensible, era su amigo el que sufría y explicar esta enfermedad, por primera vez le estaba costando horrores.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Esta enfermedad se desarrolla en tres fases. En la 1ra Fase se presentan uno o varios de los siguientes síntomas:</p>
<p>Fiebre Garganta seca Dolor al hablar y dificultad para respirar Toser de forma fuerte y constante Toser esporádicamente pétalos de flor Dolor de cabeza</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Recordó como en varias ocasiones fue testigo de esos síntomas ¡Que estúpido había sido! ¿Y decían que era un genio? ¡Estúpido genio venía a ser! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que él estaba enfermo?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—En la 2da fase los síntomas se agravan pasando del dolor de cabeza a la migraña constante, la tos se complica con expulsiones de sangre acompañada de una cantidad mayor de pétalos generando asfixia. Se empiezan a generar raíces en los pulmones. Para este momento, estar cerca de la persona que se ama ayuda a mantener cierto control sobre la enfermedad; sin embargo, el dolor emocional afecta directamente al corazón, lo debilita y ocasiona que al alejarse de esa persona, la enfermedad se agrave a pasos agigantados.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Para este momento la voz se le quebraba, sus ojos estaban acuosos y su garganta dolía de lo cerrada que estaba. Su profesionalismo se había ido por la alcantarilla y poco le importaba, no habla de un paciente más, ni de un desconocido, hablaba de su amigo, del hombre que por un momento creyó amar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿En qué fase se encuentra? –su voz fue un murmullo que se escuchó tan fuerte en medio de ese ensordecedor y sepulcral silencio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—En... estaba por entrar a la segunda fase la última vez que lo revise, de eso hace dos meses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Creo que ingreso ya a la tercera fase, en su afán de evitar que te dieras cuenta de su enfermedad dejo de venir a verte –Wong dejó de lado el formalismo–, pero a diferencia de los que sufren de esta enfermedad, él tiene una posibilidad de recuperarse, aun cuando este tan avanzada la infección.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es eso posible? –Jamás había escuchado algo así, entrar en tercera fase era una sentencia de muerte. Nadie había sobrevivido. Había investigado hasta el cansancio en cuanto supo que su amigo estaba enfermo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Los crisantemos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Qué tienen que ver esas estúpidas flores? –Ahora las odiaba, esas estúpidas flores estaban matando al hombre que amaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Son flores místicas, las leyendas que les conté no son solo leyendas, son fragmentos que la historia y la humanidad han olvidado; son pocos los que conocen la verdad. Como bien dice la leyenda, los crisantemos tienen una cantidad inmensa de pétalos; esos pétalos representan la vida misma, a su vez, estas flores están ligadas a energía del cosmos.</p>
<p>Al ser el Hechicero Supremo, el poder místico fluye a través de su cuerpo, su mente y su alma. Eso ocasiona que incluso una enfermedad tan mortal como ésta, no lo afecte en la misma magnitud ni proporción que al resto de la humanidad.</p>
<p>No les mentiré, si es grave que el enferme, particularmente de esta enfermedad. Los síntomas son más fuertes en todo sentido y como cualquier otro ser humano puede optar por realizarse la operación; pero eso conlleva a dos situaciones, lo mismo que no tratarse. Al final, deberá afrontar las consecuencias de esas decisiones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Podrías ser especifico? Necesito tener toda la información, no puedo pensar y hacer cosas imposibles si no tengo acceso a la información. –Se sentía presionado, quería que terminarán de hablar a la voz de ya, quería salir volando a ver a ese tonto doctor que se estaba dejando morir. &lt; ¿Qué diablos pasa por tu mente maguito? &gt; Se cuestionaba en silencio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Entendemos que se sienta desesperado, pero por favor, le pido tenga paciencia; él, él es un caso particular, le puedo asegurar que uno en millones. –No era tonta, se había dado cuenta de las reacciones del castaño y algo parecía decirle al oído que quizás esté hombre correspondiera los sentimientos de su amigo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wong se levantó y con pasos calmos se posó frente al gran ventanal, venia la parte complicada y necesitaba poder explicarla a dos personas, que dicho sea de paso, eran negadas a la magia y apegados a la ciencia más que a otra cosa. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo dejo salir en forma de un muy sutil suspiro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—La última vez que se supo de alguien que desarrollo Hanahaki y que sus pétalos fueran los de crisantemos fue con el mentor de Ancestral, quien fue la mentora de Strange. Ella vivió milenios siendo la Hechicera Suprema al igual que su antecesor. El destino de Stephen es vivir muchos años, él es el Hechicero Supremo más poderoso de todos los tiempos y su partida de este mundo debería ser cuando su sucesor aparezca y eso, puedo asegurarles tomará muchos años. Ancestral y su mentor son prueba de ello.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La expresión de Palmer y de Stark eran dignas de ser retratadas, o al menos lo serían si no estuviera de por medio la vida de alguien tan importante para ambos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ahora bien ¿Cómo se relaciona todo esto? –los cuestionó aunque no les permitió responder. – Strange tiene dos opciones. Se opera o se deja morir. El libro de Cagliostro explica que sucederá en cada caso y estoy 100% seguro de que él es más que consciente de esas opciones.</p>
<p>La primera es operarse y extirpar mediante la cirugía la raíz del Hanahaki. Con eso, dejara de padecer todos los síntomas y como a cualquier humano en el que se realice la operación, perderá todo sentimiento de amor por Tony. No es riesgoso en sí para la vida humana, pero para Stephen si lo es. Él está destinado incluso a renacer si es necesario, el poder de Eterna lo protege a ese nivel; pero en cada vida, en cada reencarnación, nacería sin sentimientos de amor. Jamás en ninguna de sus vidas podría volver a amar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>El silencio era tan denso que hacía que la voz del fiel bibliotecario tuviera un efecto avasallador. Stark sintió como su corazón se detenía, se saltaba un latido para inmediatamente comenzar una carrera desbocada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Un precio no muy alto si pensamos en quién es y en lo que el destino tiene para él; sin embargo, todos en algún punto del tiempo renacemos pues nuestro hilo rojo por más enredado o tenso que pueda estar jamás se rompe; siempre nos hará llegar a esa persona que la vida tiene destinada a nosotros. Si él se retira de raíz el amor que te tiene –vio directamente a los ojos chocolatosos del dueño de Stark Industries –ese amor morirá, no volverá, ni en está ni en ninguna otra vida, el verdadero sufrimiento empezará, Strange sabrá que amo a alguien pero no podrá sentirlo de nuevo y tú, tu no podrás amar a nadie más pues tu destino te llevara siempre, una y otra vez a su lado.</p>
<p>Ambos, por lo que reste de la eternidad serán infelices y eso es algo que mi maestro no está dispuesto a permitir, porque antes de causarte un daño o dolor, prefiere ser él quien lo sufra, su amor por ti está incluso por encima de su deber como Hechicero Supremo, está a un nivel que no se si seas capaz de comprender. Porque para él puede más el consuelo de saber que quizás en otra vida, en otro tiempo y otro momento, tú corresponderás a su amor. Su vida ya no es solo suya, está atada a la tuya al igual que tú.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No tenía conocimiento de cuanto su amigo era especial e importante, no solo para ella y sus allegados, que siendo realistas se contaban con los dedos de una mano y dedos sobraban; él era sumamente importante para el universo entero. Ésta información la impacto al grado de sentir que le faltaba el aire, el escuchar ahora la que quizás sería la verdadera motivación de su colega por dejarse morir le partió el corazón, ante sus ojos se presentó lo que ella consideraba la más grande prueba de amor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Cuál es la otra opción? Dijiste que hay dos, ¿Cuál es la otra? –su voz sonó quebrada y poco le importo que los presentes se dieran cuenta de eso. Sentía como propio el dolor de Strange, no podía siquiera imaginarlo sufriendo todo eso, solo, sólo porque había decido no decirle la verdad. ¿Merecía ser amado por un ser tan especial como Stephen Strange?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—La otra opción es que su amor sea correspondido de forma pura por el que porta el lazo rojo que los une. Debe ser amado en la misma magnitud, de forma pura y entregada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Yo...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¡Stark, no lo digas! si no lo sientes, si no es real, eso... eso también lo matara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Cuando un paciente recibe el amor reciproco de su amado, la enfermedad retrocede, con tratamiento y tiempo, desaparece.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Los crisantemos. –Respondió por segunda ocasión en la tarde y su respuesta género solo más dudas –Los crisantemos son flores con magia, son un vínculo entre lo místico y lo terrenal. Solo su persona amada lo podrá corresponder. Si esta persona no lo ama verdaderamente; sí sus sentimientos no son reales, puros y sinceros, destrozaran el corazón del Hechicero, porque el amor no se crea ni se destruye; es como la materia misma, solo se transforma. En este caso, el amor se transformara en odio y el odio lo consume todo. Es un sentimiento opuesto. El amor crea, el odio destruye. Y si el muere odiando puede que su reencarnación no sea la del protector, sino, la del castigador de este universo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nuevamente todo quedo en silencio. Las palabras del oriental sonaron a sentencia. Tony solo podía pensar "¿Estás dispuesto solo a morir? ¿Tanto amor puedes sentir por alguien como yo? ¿Mi amor por ti es lo suficientemente bueno para ti? ¿Merezco que me ames?" Su mente era un enjambre de avispas, su corazón dolía y nuevamente ese aroma que no lograba reconocer le embriagaba los sentidos. Sin decir algo más activo su armadura y voló directamente hacia el Sanctum Sanctorum; lo amaba, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba estar a su lado, sin importar qué, simplemente necesitaba amarlo.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Otro ataque de tos lo consumía, ahora no solo era la sensación de ahogo lo que le molestaba, ni la complejidad que representaba respirar para llevar suficiente oxígeno a sus pulmones llenos de pétalos; ahora su sangre salía en mayor cantidad tiñendo de carmín los inmaculados pétalos que se suponían debían ser blancos. Con calma se recostó sobre su cama observando cómo había por todos los rincones esos delgados corolas, su magia no lograba erradicarlos por completo, ni bien terminaba cuando un nuevo ataque lo aquejaba y llenaba nuevamente el espacio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Un mes. –Suspiró de forma lenta pues no quería sufrir un nuevo ataque de tos–. Un mes sin verte mi amado. Me preguntó ¿me extrañarás? ¿Has notado mi ausencia? ¿Te preocupa mi prolongada ausencia? O ¿solo crees que estoy haciendo algo más importante? –Cayó pues sabía que de seguir hablando sin pausa acarrearía más complicaciones –pero, ¿Qué podría ser más importante que tú? para mí... para mí esto es una muerte en vida y no por esta enfermedad... lo es porque solo quiero verte, necesito tenerte cerca para al menos mentirme un poco creyendo que esas sonrisas son porque te importo, que esos guiños son porque me quieres... quiero mentirme creyendo que algún día me amaras como yo te amo a ti.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sin más fuerzas, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, estaba muy cansado, sabía que había entrado a la tercera fase, era consciente que no moriría, al menos no pronto y no por esta enfermedad. Su único consuelo era saber feliz al amor de su eternidad pues Tony Stark sería el dueño de su amor hasta el fin de los tiempos. No importaba su propio dolor y sufrimiento, por nada del mundo permitiría que su hilo rojo se perdiera. Algún día estarían juntos, algún día serian felices, algún día lo amaría. Aunque tuviera que hacer lo imposible.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Escucharlo a través de esa puerta, diciéndole a la nada sus sentimientos, sabedor que solo serían escuchados por el mismo le partieron el alma. De sus ojos un par de lágrimas recorrieron el camino de descenso hasta perderse en la mullida alfombra sobra la que estaba parado. Ahora sentía como era liberado pues la capa de levitación había impedido su abrupto entrar. Entendía que ella quería que escuchara a su maestro hablar y permitirle al mismo tiempo desahogarse. No lo resistió, su cuerpo no lo soporto y sobre sus rodillas se dejó caer. Las fuerzas lo habían abandonado, el dolor en su corazón se intensifico. Lloró.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lloró en silencio por ser tan estúpido, por no ver a tiempo la realidad, Stephen lo amaba y él lo amaba igual. ¿De verdad merecía el título de genio? ¿Merecía siquiera posar sus ojos y sentimientos en alguien tan bueno como Strange? ¿Valdría de algo decirle lo que su corazón grita desde hace años? Lloró, lloró por no saber qué hacer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sintió un calor reconfortante calentar su cuerpo y apenas, con gran sorpresa noto que ese calor provenía de la capa, la misma que ahora parecía abrazarlo, rodeando su cuerpo, calentándole el alma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Así debe sentirse él, nunca dejas que sienta frio ¿verdad? –Preguntó por inercia, justo como lo hacía con babas y sus trajes. Sorprendiéndose al recibir la respuesta afirmativa. –Vaya, eso no lo vi venir, aunque era de esperarse, eres tan mágica como él lo es.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dicho comentario parecía alegrarla pues estrecho aún más el abrazo. Como si quisiera transmitir más que el calor. Y por extraño que parezca, Tony lo entendió.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Gracias.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿En qué momento se quedó dormido? ¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿Cómo llego ahí? Mil preguntas más pasaban a velocidad vertiginosa por su cerebro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Veo que al fin despierta –La voz neutral de Wong lo hizo girar hacia la puerta de forma abrupta, lastimándose las cervicales en el proceso, mismas que protestaron mandando una señal de dolor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Eh? ¿Cuánto... cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –Preguntó mientras llevaba su diestra al cuello en un intento de masaje que le diera calma a su dolor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Solo ha sido una hora; imagino que la carga emocional fue demasiada. Por lo que pude observar no ha hablado con Strange ¿verdad?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No, en cuanto llegue capita me impidió el acceso. –Mencionó mientras acariciaba a la reliquia que se mantenía sobre su cuerpo, impidiendo que este disminuyera su temperatura.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Fue lo mejor. La doctora Palmer se encuentra terminando de revisar a Stephen; si lo desea, una vez que ella lo indique puede pasar a verlo.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>—Tus vitales están dentro lo normal, fuera de los ataques de tos y la complejidad al respirar, lo demás está bien. –"Bien" ¿en realidad era una palabra que podía ocuparse en estos momentos?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Lo sé. –Suspiró, estaba cansado y solo, había alejado a las pocas personas que aún se preocupaban por él. —Christine, lo siento. –Tomó la mano de ella en un gesto que intentaba demostrar la sinceridad de sus palabras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Los ojos se le aguaron y se le oprimió el corazón. Pocas veces había sido testigo de un Stephen pidiendo perdón, tragándose su orgullo y demostrando que también era un ser humano con emociones y sentimientos. Se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del alto doctor para aferrarse a él en un abrazo que decía mucho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tranquilo, no hay nada que perdonar, solo, solo no te dejes morir ¿sí? Lucha, lucha hasta el final. –Susurró en su oído incapaz de decirle que sabía todo y solo deseando que por una vez no fuera un cabeza dura.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Devolvió el abrazo sin entender ¡Claro que lucharía! El mundo necesitaba al Hechicero Supremo para protegerlo y el necesitaba seguir vivo para seguir amándolo. Mientras siguiera respirando, cada latido de su corazón sería para el dueño de sus suspiros; porque también necesitaba cuidarlo y protegerlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Limpió sus lágrimas traicioneras y se dijo que no todo estaba perdido, había una oportunidad, solo debía confiar en ellos. Tony amaba a Stephen. Eso era un hecho innegable.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>El sonido de la puerta al ser tocada lo saco de sus cavilaciones, sin darle mayor vuelta al tema otorgo el pase con voz cansada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Escucharlo a través de la madera, con voz calma y baja le hizo vibrar el corazón, algo dentro de él se agito pero no lograba identificar que era con exactitud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Respiró profundo, una, dos, tres veces. Se armó de valor, tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Escuchó como alguien ingresó, más todo seguía en silencio, con calma giro su rostro para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos chocolate del millonario. Su sorpresa fue enorme pues no comprendía que es lo que Tony hacia ahí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ver sus ojos grises mirándolo con asombro le causó gracia pues no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que vio esa expresión en el rostro del hechicero. Lo vio de pies a cabeza y pudo notar como había pequeños cambios; el cabello estaba más corto, su cuerpo se veía ligeramente más delgado y aun así, se veía muy atractivo. Se deleito con la visión que era Stephen Strange sentado en ese cómodo sofá, justo frente al ventanal que permitía la entrada de luz, luz que bañaba el cuerpo del doctor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Hola doc. –No sabía que decir pero como siempre, su boca, su cuerpo y su cerebro actuaban por cuenta propia. Su corazón comenzó una carrera sin precedentes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¡Tony! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Sorpresa y asombro eran nada comparado con lo que sentía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Decidí aplicar las enseñanzas de Mahoma –Sonrió coqueto, no se había dado cuenta que solo con él podía sonreír así, de forma plena y sin mascaras. Ante él no tenía nada que ocultar o demostrar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ver esa sonrisa le aceleró el pulso, ¡Dios! ¿Cuánto había extrañado verlo? ¿En qué momento creyó que podría sobrevivir sin su presencia?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¡Oh! Y ¿Qué enseñanza será esa? –Seguirle el juego le parecía lo correcto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Una muy buena, he de decir. –Con pasos lentos y sin dejar de verlo se fue acercando hasta llegar a estar frente a él–. Si Strange no va a Tony, Tony viene a Strange.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Y a que debo este honor tan grande? –con un ademan de su mano le invito a tomar asiento, no señalo ningún lugar, dejando al libre albedrío del genio donde sentarse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sintiéndose libre de hacer tomo la decisión que en verdad quería tomar. Se sentó justo al lado de Stephen, con su cuerpo ladeado y logrando con esto ver al maestro de las artes místicas. Le sonrió pues el simple hecho de tenerle cerca lo hacía feliz. Pensó en dar una ingeniosa respuesta, una muy a su estilo pero su cerebro decidió jugar en su contra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Estaba preocupado por ti. –Su ceño se frunció y sus sentimientos tomaron control al recordar el maldito mes que llevaba haciendo hipótesis de por qué, este hombre no lo había ido a ver–. Porque de buenas a primeras dejaste de ir ¿tienes una maldita idea de cuantas terribles hipótesis han pasado por mi mente? ¡Dios! Ni siquiera un estúpido mensaje de texto, un correo, una nota o algo que diga "¡Hey Tony!, sigo vivo. Saludos" ¡Eres el jodido Hechicero supremo! Haces portales como si nada, que te costaba dar unas estúpidas señales de vida. –Dejo salir todo, no lo controlo ni se restringió.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pronto se dio cuenta que algo cambio aunque todo se veía igual. Se sentía extraño, algo en su interior le generaba una sensación que no podía describir. Sentía alegría y tristeza, felicidad e incertidumbre, preocupación y admiración, se sentía completo y al mismo tiempo incompleto, algo le faltaba; era una contracción sobre de otra. Era algo nuevo y viejo, el cosquilleo en su pecho, justo donde estaba su cicatriz se extendía sin restricción por su cuerpo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—<em> ¿Qué diablos está pasando? –</em>Su voz se escuchaba lejana y extraña, sabía que era suya pero al mismo tiempo se sentía ajena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—<em> ¡¿Tony?! ¿Estás bien? ¡No te alejes de mí! –</em>¿Qué hacían en la dimensión espejo? Eso no tenía sentido, es más ¿Cómo diantres habían entrado a ahí si él no la había conjurado?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— <em>Strange, ¿Dónde estamos? </em>– ¿Esto era un sueño? Debía serlo, no había otra explicación.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—<em>Estamos en la dimensión espejo, pero lo importante es ¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>—<em>No lo sé. ¿Dimensión espejo? ¿Qué mierda es la dimensión espejo?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>—<em>Lenguaje Tony, no olvides el leguaje</em>. –Se permitió disfrutar del regaño y del mohín realizado por el portador de la armadura de hierro, aunque sin bajar la guardia. Estaba cansado y si bien la dimisión no era dañina nada le aseguraba que no hubiera sido conjurada por algún enemigo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poco a poco, dagas de cristal empezaron a atacarlos, Tony activo su armadura y empezó a desplegar sus armas pues si bien no entendía que pasaba o quien los atacaba, su única y verdadera preocupación era cuidar del hombre que se encontraba con él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Los ataques aumentaban en número, rapidez y mortalidad, parecía que quien los atacaba los quería muertos pues el ataque se mostraba inclemente. Vio un fragmento rozar la mejilla pálida del hechicero quien también se protegía con ayuda de sus escudos de magia. Vio la sangre recorrer el pómulo y caer de ese perfecto rostro. Su ira se desato, nadie debía o podía lastimar a Strange; no mientras él estuviera presente. Su despliegue de fuerza letal aumento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Con una calma que realmente no sentía, se quedó quieto y procedió a realizar un conjuro; sintió los fragmentos incrustarse en su cuerpo causándole escozor y dolor, sintió los delegados hilos de sangre recorrer su cuerpo. Sin darle importancia siguió su conjuro, uno que le drenaría su magia, fuerza y vitalidad por varios minutos pero que le aseguraba que incluso, después de su muerte, su amado estaría a salvo y protegido contra todo ataque mágico.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Verlo hacer despliegue de sus poderes era todo un espectáculo, algo digno de admirar, sin embargo algo no iba bien; los hechizos del doctor nunca tardaban tanto ni parecía que la vida se le fuera al realizarlos. Algo en su interior le dijo que debía detenerlo, algo le decía que lo que estaba viendo era algo que no debía pasar. Se abalanzo sobre Strange aferrándose a él, con tal fuerza que por nada del mundo se separaría de él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién nos ataca? ¿Por qué no te estas defendiendo? ¡Deja de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Con mucho esfuerzo dirigió su mirada al amor de su vida, le sonrió y le dio una sola respuesta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No lo sé, pero no pretendo esperar a verte herido para ponerme a averiguarlo. Tony, ¿confías en mí?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Qué si confiaba en él? ¡Por el amor a toda la bendita ciencia! Pondría su vida entera en sus manos sin dudarlo un segundo. Se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo que se seguía creando un maravilloso espectáculo con millones de luces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sí. Con mi vida entera. –Respondió sin temor ni duda. Su cuerpo, su mente y su alma estaban de acuerdo; confiaba plena y totalmente en él por qué... –porque te amo.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>La magia es misteriosa, incomprensible y caprichosa. La magia siempre le recordaba al hombre que amaba porque él es así; caprichoso, misterioso y a simple vista incomprensible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La magia tenía sus razones y formas de actuar. Ahora, la magia desplegaba su poder sin contención, los atacó sin piedad, pero al escuchar las palabras de Tony el ataque se detuvo. El tiempo pareció detenerse, todo a su alrededor se congeló, el aire se volvió denso y por más que quiso moverse, no lo logro. Era una estatua viviente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frente a ellos, un destello los cegó, perdieron la visibilidad y dejaron de ver al hombre que amaban. Sus corazones se agitaron, la preocupación por el otro era superior al instinto de supervivencia; poco les importaba su seguridad y lo único que querían con todo su corazón, era ver con bien al otro, saberlo sano y salvo; sin importar el costo que eso les conllevará.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poco a poco recuperaron la visibilidad, logrando ver como todo su entorno había cambiado, ahora estaban frente a frente, a su al redor caían pequeños y delicados pétalos de crisantemo blanco, parecía que nevara y conforme rozaban alguna parte de sus cuerpo estos se volvían color carmesí. Pronto todo el piso estaba cubierto de pétalos, formando una hermosa alfombra blanco con el centro rojo, justo bajo sus pies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Querían hablar, preguntarse si estaban bien pero algo se los impedía, cansados y agobiados por no poder comunicarse verbalmente hicieron lo que creyeron más sensato. Tony levanto su mano diestra hasta ponerla frente a Strange quien a su vez levanto la mano izquierda a la misma altura; justo cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto sintieron un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su corazón, con asombró vieron como un delgado hilo rojo surgía del meñique de cada uno. Sorprendidos por poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y conscientes de lo que significaba, optaron por entrelazar sus dedos y con gran placer pudieron disfrutar del contacto mutuo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sus miradas viajaron del enlace de sus manos a los ojos del contrario, cada uno expresó lo que su corazón quería decir y que por miedo, temor, inseguridad o necedad se habían negado a decir. Sabían que su voz no saldría y poco les importo. Gesticularon un "Te amo" sin sonido, con el corazón hablando por ellos, sus manos enlazadas, el hilo del destino brillando y la hermosa lluvia de pétalos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Una refrescante ráfaga de aire meció los pétalos que ahora eran una mezcla perfecta de rojo con blanco, danzando perezosamente a su alrededor. Strange sabía lo que significaba y no podía estar más que agradecido. No sabía cómo o por qué el castaño le confesaba eso, pero no había cabida a las dudas; el cosmos le estaba echando en cara cuanto amor había entre ambos y cuan estúpido era por hacer las cosas que hizo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un ataque de tos lo hizo doblarse al frente preocupando en sobre manera al filántropo, pues aunque compartiera el amor con su amado, Hanahaki jamás desaparecería de su sistema. Porque Hanahaki Disease no era una enfermedad o un virus. Era solo la prueba tangible y real del amor puro y verdadero, porque el amor era una flor bella y hermosa, que como tal debía ser tratada y cuidada, con esmero y dedicación. No moriría, no al menos por causa de este amor, su salud mejoraría incluso al grado de parecer que jamás enfermo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porque la magia es caprichosa y no estaba dispuesta a perder al Hechicero Supremo. Al sentir el amor de Tony y Strange pero sin expresarlo, amándose y sufriendo sin tener un porque hacerlo basto para que los transportara a la dimisión espejo. Porque el amor de ambos era el de dos almas destinadas a estar juntas, a permanecer en el mundo por mucho tiempo; a recorrer y salvaguardar el mundo y la realidad, pero necesitaba que ellos lo supieran, lo reconocieran y lo aceptaran.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Al pasar el ataque de tos y aun aferrado a los brazos del castaño, con voz cansada y falto de fuerza se abalanza sobre Tony, plantándole un beso que decía te amo en cada movimiento. Iron-Man, corresponde el beso mientras sostiene el cuerpo del doctor y lo aferra con fuerza, al sentir la falta de oxígeno se separan, se miran a los ojos y se sonríen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¡Te amo!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— ¡Te amo!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonrieron aún más al coincidir y un nuevo beso comenzó, sabían que había muchas cosas que hablar, pero ya habría tiempo para eso; en este instante lo único importante era disfrutar del amor mutuo.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>